Decoding variable length instructions is a challenge, especially when there is a need to process multiple instructions on a multi-issue microarchitecture. Current solutions for decoding variable length instructions include speculating an instruction boundary at each consecutive byte of the fetched line and searching for decoded instructions in parallel or utilizing error-correcting code memory bits of the cache to store information.